


I Hate Decorating

by cherryeol04



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Christmas Decorating, Fluff, Humor, Jaebum hates decorating, M/M, jaebum is cute, mark is cute, this is so domesticated, tis the season soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04
Summary: “Babe!!”“No.” Jaebum grumbled as he looked up from his phone, eyes landing on Mark as the other male dragged out the newly purchased boxes of inflatables and statuettes of lighted creatures.“Oh come on, Grinch. Give me a hand.”





	I Hate Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Is it December yet? No. Is it even November yet? Nope. But we all still need a cute little Christmas decorating story in our life. And I am here to supply that cuteness! Enjoy!

Jaebum had been dreading this day since October hit. Even though there were two Holidays before it, Christmas items were already being put out on display already. And his boyfriend, Mark, was an avid Christmas fanatic. Christmas songs began to play in the house in November. Shopping began in October and of course, the decorations had to be up the day after Thanksgiving. Okay. Well the day after the day after Thanksgiving because the day after Thanksgiving was super, mega shopping day and Jaebum refused to go shopping anymore after nearly dying the first time around. 

“Babe!!” 

“No.” Jaebum grumbled as he looked up from his phone, eyes landing on Mark as the other male dragged out the newly purchased boxes of inflatables and statuettes of lighted creatures. 

“Oh come on, Grinch. Give me a hand.”

Jaebum sighed as he stared intently at Mark. He lowered his phone and started clapping, which didn't amuse Mark as much as it was amusing himself. 

“Jaebum, help me decorate.”

“Mark, it's not even December.” Jaebum commented. 

“Exactly and our neighbors already have their lights up. We need to do the same!” Mark huffed, a pout gracing his beautiful lips. 

“Americans…” Jaebum grumbled and Mark grunted. Walking over, Mark took a seat on Jaebum's lap and crossed his arms as he stared at him. 

“Hey now, you agreed to move with me to LA. Don't even complain about us “Americans”. You're gonna be a citizen soon too.” he grinned. Jaebum groaned and wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and held him close.

“Yeah, I agreed. But you go a little excessive when it comes to decorating.”

“But you love me.” Mark pointed out cutely, voice taking on a higher pitch. Jaebum groaned and rolled his eyes as he lowered his head to rest on Mark's shoulder. 

“Alright. Fine, let's go put up the decorations.”

Mark grinned and clapped his hands happily before throwing them around Jaebum's neck. “Thanks, love.” he said and smiled. He leaned in and kissed Jaebum's cheek. He slipped off of Jaebum's lap and made his way back to the boxes he had been carrying and picked them back up and started walking towards the front door. 

Jaebum gave a deep sigh as he watched his boyfriend leave out the door and wondered to himself exactly why he just couldn’t say no. But he supposed it was because the other was just an amazing man in general. Everything he had ever wanted in a partner. Jaebum honestly considered himself lucky that he was able to snag such a beautiful and pure-hearted man to call his own. Getting up from the chair, he moved to the door, ready to meet his maker.

~*~

“Jaebum!” 

Jaebum clung tightly to the edge of the roof, lights dangling from his body. Mark’s hand wound around his wrist, gripping tightly and for a moment Jaebum thought maybe he wouldn’t actually die. Granted, their house was only one story, so maybe if he fell he wouldn’t actually die and just break something. But still, the fear was real. His heart was racing as Mark started pulling and he did his best to help push himself back up as well. Thought it was difficult since one arm was tied to his side by the lights. 

Between the two of them, they managed to pull him up and over the side, both laying on their sides. They hadn’t exerted that much energy, but they were panting as they had just run a country mile. Jaebum looked to Mark, whose eyes were still wide with fear, his cheeks flushed red. “This is why I don’t want to decorate,” he spoke after a moment of silence between them. A large smile spread over Mark’s lips and he laughed.

“It’s not my fault you’re an absolutely clutz.” he teased. “Are you okay?” he finally asked, trying to calm himself from his laughter.

“I’m just peachy,” Jaebum grumbled and groaned. “Mark unwrap me!”

Mark snickered as he leaned over and started unwrapping the lights from Jaebum’s body. “I have to admit, I kind of like you like this, all tied up. Like your my Christmas present.” he teased. 

“You know, sometimes I wonder about your mind and where it goes.” he commented. He was more than happy when Mark finally removed the lights from his upper body, and he was able to finally sit up on his own. 

“It goes on a lovely trip and brings me back such amazing commentary when it returns.” Mark chuckled and Jaebum could only roll his eyes. He couldn’t deny that. The things that Mark would say were sometimes very questionable, but funny or suited for the situation. Mark had his own style of living and commenting on life and that was one of the things that had intrigued Jaebum about the other when they first got together.

“You’re so silly.” Jaebum smiled.

“That’s why you love me.” Mark said, pausing in his work to stare at into Jaebum’s eyes. “Right?”

“Mmm, well it’s not the only reason I love you. But definitely one of the reasons.” Jaebum said as he leaned forward slightly.

“What are the other reasons?” Mark asked, smiling ever so slightly at Jaebum.

“There are too many to list. We don’t have all day, we need to finish getting the decorations up.” Jaebum said. “But trust me when I say, there are so many reasons why I love you and nothing will ever change my thoughts on that.” he said. Closing the gap between them, Jaebum pressed his lips against Mark’s in a chaste kiss. Mark hummed against the lips, leaning into the kiss for a moment before pulling back.

“Alright. Let’s get back to work and this time, try not to kill yourself. I know you hate decorating but that doesn’t mean you can just throw yourself off the roof.” he teased and Jaebum rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah yeah. I’m just saying, I’m not taking this all down in January.” he said and Mark pouted.

“But Bummie.” 

“No! Not finish the lights!” Jaebum said and tossed one of the evil strands at Mark, who caught it with a laugh.

“Love you too babe.” he winked and blew a kiss at Jaebum, the other just shaking his head and moving to continue to hang the lights on his side of the roof. Decorating was something he really hated, but he would suffer through it for Mark. Because he loved Mark, and he would do anything for the other, just to see him smile.


End file.
